


golden blonde and jet black

by Coara



Series: eyes as red as the dying sun [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Vampire Laura Hollis, hinted Perry x Mattie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/Coara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All in good time, sweetheart.“ She cups your cheek, runs her thumb over your lips. "You will get to drink in a few minutes, and then,“ pulling you closer you feel her lips move against your temple, "I can take my time with you. All night, with neither of us getting hungry, except for each other.“</p><p>- After getting turned into a vampire, of course, things change. Some a bit more nerve-wrecking, some not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden blonde and jet black

It is a strange sensation to run on all fours. And have paws, and fur, and a _tail_.

Your ears twitch when you hear leaves and twigs crackle in the underbrush in front of you. You crouch down, your belly touching the soft, earthy forest floor, and your gaze focuses in on the big shadow lurking there.

Crawling forward, you try to be as quiet as possible, your tail swishing to and fro. When you’re close enough you brace your hindlegs and, with a small growl, jump through the shield of leaves, hitting… nothing.

A confused mewl comes out of your mouth.

"Nice try, cupcake,“ Carmilla chuckles, and when you turn around you see her sitting down behind you.

She opens her arms, and with a bit of reluctance, because sometimes you can be a sore loser, you pad over and settle in her lap. With your nose you nudge her chin and jaw, and an embarrassingly loud purr begins to rumble through your chest when she rubs your ears affectionately.

The shift gets easier with every try. It’s still weird, after a few months, how the bones and just your _whole body_  changes in maybe five seconds.

You open your eyes, and Carmilla is smiling at you, her fingers now tangled in your hair, and she leans in to capture your lips in a sweet kiss. Your fingertips dig into the skin at the nape of her neck, playing with her hair, your legs wrapping around her waist, and you could do this forever. Kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip, feeling her tongue sliding against your own. It is almost embarrassing how fast and easy she can turn you on, but her breathy groan when you bite and tug at her lip tells you you’re not the only one getting aroused.

You smile into the kiss, and the wind ruffles through the treetops, birds are singing, and you’re pretty sure there is a deer not that far away drinking at the nearby stream, and everything feels perfect in this moment.

"So,“ Carmilla breaks the kiss with a small peck to the corner of your mouth, "did you want to talk about how bad your hunting skills are, or just ignore that you couldn’t get to me?“

You bury your face in the crook of her neck and groan in annoyance. "It’s not fair, you are so much older and more experienced than me.“

"Flattering, sweetheart.“

"Ugh, you know what I mean. I bet I could surprise-jump on Danny or Kirsch anytime!“ You let your lips graze over the soft skin where her pulse would be beating. "Also why do I even need to learn this? It’s not like I need to hunt for my food.“

Carmilla wraps her arms around your waist, lets her hands caress your lower back. "First of all, no jumping either of those giant puppies.“

You bite back a giggle. Carmilla wasn’t very pleased when she found you napping on Danny’s shoulder one time, while Danny was on her patrol through the woods.

"Second, you never know if the need for you to hunt arises again. Sure, right now we're living in a time where we can get blood packages in almost every bigger city, or find some willing hosts. But you can’t predict if it will always stay this way. And you need to get stronger, _I_ need you to get stronger.“

Leaning back you see her staring at you with a worried expression. You cup her cheek with one hand, the other begins to rub soothing circles across her shoulder. You know she just wants you to be ready for anything that could come your way. Because the last time it was almost too late, and it changed nearly everything.

"Just admit that you want to see my badass lioness fully grown.“ You try to hide your own worries behind a smile and even get Carm to chuckle, but you know she is troubled by what happened to you. And in some moments you still aren’t completely okay with the decision she made for you.

But you’re working through this, together.

 

* * *

 

Blood still tastes very much like blood to you, but if it isn’t like the first cookie after a week of no sugar intake, whenever a droplet of the red liquid hits your tongue.

You’re greedy, and Mattie and Carm have told you multiple times that you would always be thirsty, but you feel like you could drink an entire tub right now.

You want to grab Mattie’s wrists when she pries the glass away from your lips, but just a look from her lets you stop before you even lift your arm. Sucking on your lips to not waste any of the blood, you follow her every motion, even though she is just walking to the other side of the room.

With your glass.

With _your_ blood.

You shift your feet, until you’re sure you got the right stand to reach Mattie with one forceful and quick jump.

"I wouldn’t, if I were you, cupcake.“ Carmilla is sprawled on a couch to your right, flipping disinterested through a book. She can probably feel how tense you are.

"Let her make her own mistakes, Carmilla.“ Mattie doesn’t look pleased with her sister’s comment, raises the glass in front of her and lets the remaining liquid swish with a small move of her hand.

Carmilla just huffs and settles more comfortably into the cushions.

You know, rationally, that this is not a good idea, but you’re still _very_  thirsty, and that blood looks just _really_ yummy.

Without giving another thought you’re in front of Mattie and have your fingers wrapped around the glass. You feel your fangs graze your bottom lip, and a mix between a growl and a whine escapes your throat when Mattie doesn’t budge.

"You need to learn to control your bloodlust. We can’t have you jumping people, because they nick their skin a little bit.“ Mattie gives you a push against your chest that throws you against the wall on the other side of the room. Picture frames rattle with your impact. A huff and a shake of your head and you’re fast on your feet again. "I will let you drink the rest of the glass in an hour. Can you be patient, Laura?“

She puts the glass down on a dresser, and, after staring you into the ground until you nod, leaves the room.

"This is so not fair,“ you whine and take a few steps closer to where Mattie left the glass. The blood hypnotizes you, and you feel yourself salivate and gulp with every passing second staring at it. You reach out and your fingertips graze the cool surface of the glass.

"Laura.“

You stop in your tracks, freezing mid motion, but don’t take your eyes off what you want.

" _Laura_ , c’mere.“

You swallow around the lump that seems to be blocking your throat, your fingers twitch and you’re pretty sure your fangs have punctured your bottom lip, but you turn around, forcefully, almost stumbling.

Carmilla sits up, fingers between the pages to mark her place, shuffles backwards until she leans against the armrest and pats the space between her legs.

One last longing look at the blood, before you walk over to her, and with a huff slump down into the cushions. Your side comfortably fitting with Carmilla’s front when you snuggle closer and wrap your arms around her middle. Her free hand begins to rub the back of your neck, while she starts reading again.

"Your sister likes to torture me,“ you mumble into her shirt, enjoying the warmth that radiates off her. Carmilla got to dine with Mattie before your lesson and now she is all content, has a slight blush on her cheeks and all you want to do is suck on her bottom lip right now.

"That would look a little bit different, sweetheart.“ Her fingernails draw small circles on your skin, sending a shiver down your spine.

You close your eyes and breathe her in. Pine, earth, and the night and the stars she loves so much. An intoxicating combination you learned to adore after the first weeks of animosity. Now it’s home, and love, and lust.

Supporting the weight of your upper body on your hands, you shift higher until your lips touch the soft skin of her neck. Your hips rock forward, grinding against her, and you hear the book snapping shut and a dull thud when it hits the floor. "Care to distract me from that _horrible_  agony?“

Carmilla’s hands are on your hips in a second, caressing the skin bared between your shirt and pants with her fingertips. "I got accustomed to Mattie walking in on delicate situations, but I believe you wouldn’t be so fond of that experience.“

You suck on her skin, biting down to make sure you leave a mark, and her hands run down to your ass, squeezing with every of your slow thrusts. "We can be quick.“ Your lips trace the shell of her ear, voice low, enjoying the breathy moan you cause with nips, bites and licks.

You kiss your way to her lips and satisfy the urge to suck on her bottom lip, your fangs grazing the alluring skin. She deepens the kiss, with a hand at the back of your neck, and her tongue sliding against your own, and you groan into her mouth when the movement of your hips cause your jeans to press deliciously against you.

Carmilla breaks away, panting, and lets her head thump sideways against the back rest. Hands holding you in place and stopping every kind of friction.

" _Carm_ ,“ you’re sure you sound desperate, but it has been two weeks since you both had the time for some intimacy. You’re getting denied your blood and now your girlfriend withholds, you feel like someone wants to punish you.

"All in good time, sweetheart.“ She cups your cheek, runs her thumb over your lips. "You will get to drink in a few minutes, and then,“ pulling you closer you feel her lips move against your temple, "I can take my time with you. All night, with neither of us getting hungry, except for each other.“

You’re sure whoever is in the house can hear the loud moan that leaves your mouth.

 

* * *

  

Training with Mattie turns out to be more enjoyable than you thought. You get to know her better, and sometimes she even lets some tiny detail about your girlfriend slip. Most of the time cute, embarrassing stories, than anything substantial, but you take what you can get.

You feel like you bond with her on a level beyond the vampiric connection, amicable, maybe even familial. She _is_ the sister of your girlfriend after all.

After one of your sessions you walk through the house in search of Carmilla. You stretch your arms high over your head while you pad through the corridors and hear the satisfying pop of your joints. When you’re almost past the kitchen you stop in your tracks and hide behind the half opened door.

Perry, her hands in bright green gloves, is washing the dishes - though there is a dishwasher, but you don’t ask or complain - and Mattie is leaning with her back against the counter next to the sink, wine glass in hand.

You shouldn’t eavesdrop, especially not on them, and you’re eighty percent sure Mattie knows, or senses, or _something_ , that you’re there, but her eyes never leave Perry, so you stay, just for a minute.

Mattie takes a sip and licks her lips to catch a spare droplet of blood. If you hadn’t had lunch already, you would’ve jumped into the room.

Perry stops scrubbing for a second to stare, and you think she wants to lean in. Instead you need to bite on your tongue when she starts to talk about bloodstains and how to get them out of different kind of fabrics.

Chuckling, Mattie shuffles a bit closer, and _wow_ , the seduction eyes seem to be a family trait, and her voice drops low, "I’m not a messy eater, though I wouldn’t mind to leave a mess for you to clean up afterwards.“

And, okay, that is your cue to leave, because your face is as red as Perry’s and you really don’t need to hear more of that, and thanks to vampire powers you’re not only fast, but also quiet when you sprint upstairs to maybe, probably bleach your brain from those images.

You stumble into your bedroom, expecting to see Carmilla lounging on the bed, but your girlfriend seems to have vanished into thin air.

Huffing, you shrug out of your workout clothes. You need a hot shower after everything Mattie put you through today.

Ruffling through your hair and arranging it into a messy bun, you reach out to open the door to the ensuite bathroom, and notice the light that’s already seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door. A smile spreads on your lips.

Entering the bathroom, a cloud of steam that has already fogged up the tiles and mirror greets you.

Behind frosted shower doors you can see Carmilla’s silhouette, and you lick your lips when you step closer. Maybe now is a good time to enjoy the almost empty apartment. Without waiting much longer you slide the doors open and slip into the shower. You wrap your arms around Carmilla’s midriff and press your whole front against her back. A delightful shiver running down your spine when your nipples brush against her wet skin.

Carmilla hums, reaching back with one hand to tangle her fingers in your damp tresses and guide your mouth to her neck. "Thought you’d never join me, cupcake.“

"You could have left a note, or just a trail of your clothes for me to follow.“ Your fingers splay on her stomach, running over her abs, brushing the underside of her breasts.

"The one time I don’t leave my clothes where I shed them, and now you’re complaining.“

"Not my fault your mother’s apartment is this big, and you have reading spots in every single room. It’s a miracle I didn’t get lost or eaten by something.“

Carmilla turns in your arms, wrapping hers around your waist, a smug grin on her lips. "I’m pretty sure I’m the only one in this building who wants to-“

You cover her mouth with your hand. "No. No no no no no. Do not make an _eat me_  joke right now.“

She raises an eyebrow and mumbles something against your palm, licks kittenish across it, before you move your hand to run through her hair. "Something you wanna tell me, cutie?“

Groaning and shaking your head no, you let your forehead drop to her collarbone, inhaling the scent of her shower gel. It feels so unbelievably good to hold her with no barrier separating you. Only a few months ago you never would have thought this would be something you’d want with her. But being as close as possible, touching, and just reminding yourself that you are both _there_ , with each other, is everything.

You push her backwards, until you are both under the warm spray of water, and a delighted moan leaves your mouth when it begins to run over your back, soothing your sore muscles.

Your lips graze over her skin and you just have to lean down a fraction to bite the swell of her breast where her heart would be beating. Hands are roaming over every patch of naked skin they can reach, and you kiss, lick your way down, until you take her nipple between your lips and begin to suck.

Carmilla’s groan echoes through the shower stall, and you grin against her skin, because you still can’t believe that _you_  are the reason she makes these sounds. One of her hands threads through your hair, the other grabs one of yours resting on her hip and guides it between her legs. Always so impatient, but you don’t complain, because she is wet and hot against your fingertips, and you _need_  her to want you this desperately.

So you caress her, softly, enjoying the quivering of her thighs and the moans and the way she arches her back to push her breasts more firmly against your laving tongue and squeezing hand.

"Fuck, _Laura_.“ Her head lolls back against the tiles, baring her throat, and you’re hypnotized by the lines and the curves of her jaw and neck. You suck the water off her skin, marking her collarbone, the base of her throat and bite down on her pulse point when you slip a finger inside of her.

Her hips move forward in rhythm with your slow thrusts, her fingers grabbing your hair almost painfully and you can hear the low gasps close to your ear. All the sensations of being with Carmilla shoot a wave of arousal through your body and you groan against her neck when a wanton " _More_ ,“ leaves her lips.

You lean back a bit, watching your hand between her legs, and you bite your bottom lip at the delicious feeling of her muscles clenching around your fingers when you add another.

Looking up Carmilla is watching you, eyes so dark you can’t distinguish where the dilated pupil ends, so hungry, so lustful - for you.

Your free hand cups the back of her neck, and you lean in, molding your bodies together, and kiss her hard and wanting. When you run the tip of your tongue over her sharpened teeth you feel her moving faster against your hand, grinding into your palm with every drop of her hips. You move your thigh between hers, aiding your thrusts and giving her more friction against her clit.

Her arms loop around your neck, and she tries to keep kissing you, but with every motion of your fingers against her quivering walls she breaks it to pant and moan against your lips.

She’s beautiful, wet strands of hair sticking to her forehead, eyes squeezed shut, a blush on her cheeks, and her bottom lip captured between her own teeth. You could come just from watching her.

You roll your hips and curl your fingers and with a low moan of your name and a few hissed curse words she comes, thighs trembling, and tight heat melting around you.

Slowing down you barely let her ride out her high, when you capture her lips again in a heated kiss. Her tongue moves lazy against yours, but when you bite down onto her bottom lip, she grins against your mouth and suddenly she has you backed up against the tiled wall.

Her hands curl around the back of your thighs and with a murmured "C’mere, love,“ she lifts you and in a second you have your legs wrapped around her waist. Carmilla presses her front flush against you, starting to kiss and suck on every bit of skin she can reach.

Canting your hips and rubbing yourself against her abs, and you think you won’t need much more, pleasure tingling through your whole body with every bit of friction.

"Not so fast, sweetheart.“ Carmilla stops your movements with her hands on your hips, and you can’t hold back a huff of annoyance, because you feel like you might implode if you don’t get to come, preferably ten seconds ago.

You drag your fingernails over her shoulders, and you smile when she hisses against the base of your throat, her fangs scraping over your skin.

"Carm, come on, just-“

The water turns cold and hits your legs and arms where they’re wrapped around your girlfriend, and you shouldn’t feel any discomfort, but years of muscle memory make you shiver and twitch and squirm.

Biting into Carmilla’s earlobe to sway her attention from your breasts, you kiss her softly, before you whisper "Take me to bed,“ against her lips.

Shutting off the water and without bothering to grab a towel Carmilla stumbles out of the shower with you, and before you even know how she opened the door without taking her hands off your ass she lowers you onto the bed.

Whenever she’s above you like that you feel like prey, like she wants to swallow you whole, so much lust and love in her eyes it sends a shiver of anticipation through your whole body.

Your legs still wrapped around her waist, you rock into her, feeling her muscles ripple against you, and you moan into her mouth when she fuses your lips together. She likes to tease you, with every slow move of her own hips and the delicate nips on your bottom lip, driving you closer and closer to insanity.

You’re a panting mess underneath her when she _finally_  begins to kiss her way down your body, biting and sucking on your nipples, leaving love bites all over your stomach and around your hip bones. Your legs fall open, inviting her, taunting her and you hear her growl when you lift your hips closer to her face, her warm breath puffing against your heated core.

She smirks, and you’re afraid she will just stare at you forever, but with a quietly breathed "Beautiful,“ she leans down and dips her tongue between your folds.

The moan that leaves your mouth can probably be heard through the entire apartment, but you don’t care, because Carmilla does this amazing thing with the tip of her tongue, and you can’t keep your hips still. Bucking up and seeking more and more contact with every circular motion around your clit.

A string of incoherent words and noises tumbles over your lips, fire spreads through your veins, and pleasure seems to make every single nerve ending tingle.

Your hands fly into Carmilla’s hair, urging her on, giving you some kind of anchoring, when all you want is to drown in her.

She replaces her tongue with her fingers to rub your clit, the other hand still massaging your ass, while she begins to lick around your entrance. Nipping at you, fangs grazing your most sensitive skin, and when she thrusts into you, you see stars, suns and galaxies explode behind your eyelids.

 

* * *

  

"And you’re sure you’re alright, pumpkin?“

You pin the phone between your shoulder and ear when you try to get the news for the next SNN broadcast in order. "Everything’s fine, dad. Just a bit stressed out with papers and exams.“

Carmilla comes up behind you, places your TARDIS mug on the table and kisses your temple before settling in the big leather chair with a new book. You gaze at her lovingly and mouth a thank you before taking a sip of hot cocoa mixed with blood.

"I hope you’re eating healthy and always stay hydrated. Y’know you can’t study properly if you just shovel junk food into you.“

You hear Carmilla snort, and roll your eyes at her reaction, because _come on_  she loves your unhealthy food just as much as you do. Not that it matters anymore with being dependent on blood and all.

"Yes, dad. I’m trying a new diet Carmilla’s sister suggested.“ And basically that is not a lie. Maybe not so much suggested, but whatever.

"How is Carmilla? She treating you well? Or do I have to have a heart to heart with that young lady?“

Grinning against the rim of your mug, you hear Carmilla shuffling behind you, and you just _know_  that she is nervous about your dad’s opinion of her, and most importantly your own. You lean back against the chair and sigh quietly. "She is great, I… I’m really happy to have her. She keeps me sane around here, you know how crazy University can be.“

He chuckles, and he probably hasn’t had that crazy of an experience when going to University, but as long as he thinks you’re safe, kind of, everything is fine.

"That’s nice to hear, kiddo. I’ve gotta go now, work’s calling in. Have a nice weekend and maybe call your old dad more often, okay?“

"Sure, dad. Take care. Love you, bye.“ You flip your phone close and take a deep breath. Whenever you think about your dad you feel the change that’s happened to you that much more. And he being completely out of the loop doesn’t make it better. For now it’s nothing to worry about, but in the long run…

Two arms wrap around your middle, and you feel Carmilla nuzzle your neck with a content purr. She is warm against your back, and she feels so much like home, that, for a moment, you forget your sorrows.

"When everything is dealt with here, and I’ve taken you on an at least year-long vacation, we will work something out with your dad.“

Tangling your fingers in her hair, you turn your head to kiss her cheek, just breathing her in and letting her whole presence calm your nerves.

 

* * *

 

It had to happen one day.

After a training session in the morning, Carmilla and you are hurrying back, because apparently the fish minions decided to attack your friends while you were busy in the woods.

When you come closer to the apartment all you can hear is weird humming and chanting, and it throws you back to that moment in front of the pit and the alluring light drawing you in. But this time Carmilla is already next to you, squeezes the back of your neck once, before she climbs up to the roof to work her way through the upper floor.

Trying to keep these mind-controlled idiots alive while knocking them out is exhausting, and more than once blood is drawn and makes you stop in your tracks.

You haven’t had any since earlier in the morning, but you know you can’t drink theirs, because of whatever that giant anglerfish goddess has done to them. It still looks good enough to make your stomach grumble.

You see LaF and Perry back to back in the kitchen keeping the minions away with some large taped weapon. Mel, Theo and Kirsch help to throw out everyone that doesn’t belong to your little group and barricade the doors.

Shoving and punching your way through the hallways, you stumble up the stairs, dodging a vase that’s thrown your way and jumping from handrail to wall to hit one of the guys square in the chest with your whole body. Some of the training in cat form seems to have come to fruition at last, and you cheer a little bit on the inside, before getting distracted by the next two minions coming at you.

"How many of those are there, for fuck’s sake?!“ You hear Danny curse from across the hallway, followed by a deep throaty laugh.

"Already tired, Xena? And here I thought you had more stamina than that.“

Throwing both of your attackers down the stairs, you look up and down the hallway, convincing yourself that they’re clear, before you run into one of the many bedrooms.

Carmilla is, more or less gently, dislocating a shoulder of a girl, while Danny is cornered by three minions at the other side of the room. Baseball bat in one hand and _where the hell did she find an actual medieval shield_  in the other she’s holding them back, trying not to hurt them _too much_ , and not getting murdered, or sacrificed, or _whatever_  in the process.

You jump in and throw one of them against the wall next to you, unintentional shoving the second headfirst against Danny’s shield, while she knocks the last one out with a not as hard as she could hit of the bat.

Danny is panting, and so are you, because muscle memory is a bitch, and she grins at you, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her bat hand. "Still making a pretty great team, Hollis.“

You want to answer her, but as soon as she lowers her hand you see a small rivulet of blood running down from her temple to her jaw, and suddenly your throat seems to close up with thirst and hunger. You lick your lips, and zeroing in on that small red trail you notice the jump of her pulse, the faint blush from the fight that’s painting the skin of her throat and neck pink.

"You okay, Laura?“ Danny seems to struggle, whether to step forward or back, because you can’t stop staring at her neck and you’re pretty sure your fangs are already visible.

You take a step towards her, your vision slowly tinting red, and pulsing with the rhythm of Danny’s heartbeat. A low growl leaves your throat, and now Danny is definitely taking a step back.

Wrong move.

You want to hunt her down with every bit of space she tries to make between the two of you, and you’re ready to jump, and _God_  you want to feel your teeth sink into her flesh and muscles. There’s so much blood pumping through her body, and you can smell it, you can almost taste it at the tip of your tongue, and you shift your stand and tense your muscles and-

Carmilla pulls you back against her front, one arm around your waist, the other across your chest, and your first instinct is to struggle against her hold. Your fingernails dig into her biceps, surely piercing the skin, and she hisses against the side of your head.

"Laura, stop.“ But you still try to free yourself, so she curls one hand around your throat, and suddenly you feel yourself slacken against her touch. "Take a few deep breaths. You don’t want to hurt Danny. Even if she is a freaking blood donation bank all on her own, you would never forgive yourself.“

You swallow, your throat working against her palm, and try to concentrate on Carmilla’s touch, her voice, her scent, and slowly, after a few moments, your vision starts to clear again.

Danny is leaning against the wall, shield and bat slightly raised, ready to throw you off, but at least not panic-y looking.

"Oh God,“ your voice breaks and your whole body begins to tremble against Carmilla’s front, tears threatening to fall. You begin to breathe frantically, starting to hyperventilate, and everything what just happened crashes in on you. It makes your knees buckle, and if it weren’t for Carmilla you would have sunk to the floor. "Danny, I-I’m so- I don’t- Oh God, I’m so s-sorry.“

Danny nods slowly, her eyes darting back and forth between Carmilla and you.

"You okay there, Xena?“

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just, I don’t know, it’s just suddenly very real, that Laura is, y’know, like you now.“

Carmilla chuckles against your temple, wrapping her arms more firmly around you, and caressing what she can reach with her fingertips. "And it wasn’t when she was sleeping on your gigantic shoulder as a cub?“

Danny rolls her eyes, lowers the shield and swings the bat to rest on her right shoulder. "Just fuck off, fangface,“ her gaze shifts to you again, and her expression softens a bit, "If you ever run low on packaged blood, I could donate a bit, but _ask_  beforehand. This vampire mode Laura was a bit scary for a moment.“

Danny steps closer, ruffles your hair before she leaves Carmilla and you alone. And she is barely out of the room, when every bit of restraint crumbles and you begin to sob uncontrollably.

Carmilla guides you both to the bed behind you, and pulls you into her lap, rocking you back and forth and trying to calm you with mumbled words.

It takes a while before you can even make any sense out of anything she says, still so caught up in the feeling of hunger and desperation.

"You’ll be okay, sweetheart. I’m here, I’ve got you.“

You grab the neckline of her shirt, and tug her down to kiss her, needing this contact to ground you. To assure you, that you’re still yourself.

It doesn’t work the way you want to, dread still clawing at your insides, but at least it calms you down a bit, tears streaming down your cheeks, but the trembling has stopped.

"How about I get us both a snack and afterwards you can change into your cub and I’ll cuddle with you for the rest of the day?“ Carmilla massages your neck and you feel like melting into her, the tenseness in your muscles slowly fading.

"But, the others, we can’t just-“

"They can handle the rest of this catastrophe. You’re my first priority, and you need a drink, some downtime and belly rubs.“ At that her hand slides under your shirt and begins to tickle your sides, making you squirm in her lap and bursting with laughter, and for a second you forget everything that isn’t Carmilla.

 

* * *

 

 

Wind ruffles your fur, and the sun stands high and you’ve never been more glad that the  _sun lets vampire poof into dust_  myth isn’t true.

You stretch and yawn, loving the feeling of grass and earth underneath you, and a content purr begins to rumble through your chest.

It’s been a few quiet days and you try to absorb and enjoy it as much as you can before Silas decides to throw the next horrific plague at you.

Your ears flick with every sound close to you. Mel is on patrol today, the fish minions are still humming and chanting around the crater, and you think Mattie is somewhere in the woods, too, but sensing her is always a bit more difficult.

Anyway, the most important thing you hear right now is Carmilla, stretched out next to you, and purring even louder than you are.

She is still gigantic compared to you, but you’re at least not a tiny cub anymore, towering over Danny or Kirsch when you stand up on your hindlegs, so there’s that.

You feel her nose nudging the back of your head, before she rests with her chin on your shoulder, her whole side against your back.

Raising your head you see her relaxed features, eyes closed, nose twitching slightly, and jet black fur shining in the sun and mixing with your own golden blonde wherever your bodies are touching.

Not everything you’re dealing with is bound to end in happiness, but right now nothing feels more perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm facepalming myself hard every time I think about that line Mattie said to Perry. I'm sorry. At least a little bit.)


End file.
